greenytoonsuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Ootwar/self-insert fic or whatever
Ah, Sandyville Academy. The place where not much people can't get to, for some reason. A fellow called Laser did, however, get into this academy, and today, it's a normal day at the academy. He is sitting in the class with his fellow friends, sighing and looking at the clock, and not paying much attention to a teacher at all. "Come on, couple of minutes and I'll be free, out of this boring place." He thinks to himself. A couple of minutes later, the clock strikes twelve, school bells ring, and everyone, including him, stand up and head out from the classroom. Later on, it was lunchtime, so he decided to go outside and eat his lunch there, since it is hot inside the school. While eating, an argument between a boy and the new student caught his attention. "What are they even...?" Laser thinks to himself. He then turned to the front entrance of the school and found the principal walking towards the arguing students. If the guy and the new girl, who are currently arguing, don't stop soon, who knows what terrible punishment the principal has in store for them. To prevent this, he stopped eating and ran towards the the boy and new girl before the principal. "Don't fucking punch my friend ever again." The new girl shouts to the guy. The guy replies "Well, SHE got what she deserved, after ruining my BOOKS." "Whoa, hey now, you two, that's enough." Laser interrupts. The guy and the new girl look at Laser. He continues. "Unless you don't want to get punished by the principal, I suggest you stop this argument at once." Silence occurs and the two decide to heed his warning. Guy turns to the New Girl and points at her. "Don't think this is over new girl!" The new Girl looks at him. "If your trying to impress me by saving my skin, I really am impressed by your efforts. But it's not gonna happen, you know." Laser is slightly confused. "What? I wasn't trying to impress you, I'm trying to make sure that tall, strong guy over there doesn't punish you for disturbing everyone else through your argument. Piece of advice: Try to make sure you don't tick off any of the "high staff" while they're around, unless you're willing to take a stand... Yeah. They can be really tough." The two look at the principal as he turns and walks away. With that said, Laser walked back and continued eating his lunch while the New Girl and her best friend, Alice, walked somewhere private. Later on, after eating lunch, Laser packed his things and takes a bus to head back home to rest. It was a long way since he lived in another city, but he managed and made it back before sundown. He opens the door and closes it. "Bromeo, I'm home-o. Broski?" When he arrived in the kitchen, there was a note on the fridge door that said this: "Gone to some party and stuff, I'm going to the store too, don't worry. See ya later though. -Silverhound, your roommate and shit" "PS: there's some Mountain Dew and 5 big deep bowls full of spaghetti with meatballs, if you wanna eat and stuff. There's also salad, if you feel like shit today." After reading the note, he decided to head to his own room to play Fallout on his PS4, but something VERY very unexpected was gonna happen once he arrived there. He walks into his room, and... "Hi" Alice greeted. Laser spat out his apple juice in absolute shock. "What is- What? What?! Am I dreaming or what? Asltmjdsnodisjmls...." The new girl giggles. "Oh, you are quite easily to shock." Alice: "My name is Alice, and this is my bestie, Kayla." Kayla: "Hi." She looks at Laser. Laser: "Okay, but WHY are you in my house again? Did my broski let you in?" Kayla: "Your what?" Laser: "Broski.... Silverhound" Kayla & Alice: "Oooooh..." Alice: "Anyways, we decided to come by and say thank you for saving our butts from getting punished by the principal." Kayla: "Technically, Alice wanted to say thank you, not me." Laser: "And why is that?" Kayla: "Because if he decided to barge in, I'd beat him in a flash." She juggles her baseball bat. Laser sighs. Laser: "Look, Kayla, no matter how much you are determined to beat him to death and shit, doesn't mean it's gonna be easy." Kayla: "So what does that mean?" Laser: "It MEANS you shouldn't underestimate them. If you don't, you're gonna end up like the other people that tried to beat the "high staff" to get the honor and fame they so desired." Kayla: "And why are you telling me this?" Laser: "Because I'm really concerned about your safety." When Kayla heard that, she blushed a bit since no one else, except Alice, who is her only best friend, cared about her safety. But he was the first person she realized that cared. "Okay, mister smarty pants. I'll make sure to remember your words of wisdom. Come on Alice, we better get back home before it gets dark." Kayla and Alice stand up. "You got it, Kayla" Alice replies. After that, Laser lead the girls to the door and opened it for them. Alice: "Oh yeah, almost forgot!! What's your name?" Laser: "Just call me Laser." Alice: "Well, see you at class tomorrow!" Kayla: "Guess there are some people who aren't selfish here. Small world." Laser chuckles. "H'yeah" With that said and done, Kayla and Alice walked back home and once they're out of Laser's sight, he closed the door. Along the way, Kayla still kept thinking about what happened while they were at his house. At Laser's house, he sighs in relief. However, shortly after, doorbell rings. Laser grunts. "Please be broski." Laser opens the front door of his house, and sighs. "A box. Is it a SURPRISE or something?" He takes the note, which reads: "The object in this box will help you in the fight against man's worst enemy. PS: This note will self destruct after reading this." Laser: "..... WAIT-" At the nearest bus stop, where Kayla and Alice sit, they hear an explosion. Alice: "I thought New Year's Eve was yesterday." Kayla: "It WAS yesterday." At the front door of his house, Laser coughs loudly. "Oh my god, never again." Laser says. He then takes off the box's lid and inside was a uniform similar to Alice and Kayla's, except it has different colors. With no other choice, he takes the uniform and went back inside his house to change for tomorrow. Later on, Silverhound arrives home. "Anyone here?" Silverhound takes a bowl of spaghetti and meatballs from the fridge and heats it in the microwave. Soon, he goes to Laser's room and... Silverhound: "Sup, bro-" Silverhound is shocked by Laser's new uniform. Laser is playing Fallout 4 on his PS4 and seconds later, looks at Silverhound. "Sup." Silverhound: "Is that a...?" Silverhound tries to contain his laughter. Laser: "A new uniform. Yes." Silverhound loses it and laughs as hard as possible. "Oh my god, that looks so ridiculous." Laser: "I know, but get used to it, okay?" A minute of silence occurs. Silverhound: "Spaghetti?" Laser nods and smirks. "Fuck yeah." ---- The next day, school bell rings and Laser stops at the class room door while breathing heavily. "Finally made it. Hoooooly shit, that was a close call." With that said and done, he walked to his seat and sit down. Kayla looks at him. "What's with the new suit? And tie?" Laser: "Hmm? Oh, found this thing on my doorstep and after my uniform got messed up, I decided to wear this instead." Kayla: "Oh. I see. What happened to your other uniform anyways?" Laser: "Got banged up from a note that exploded jet black smoke." Kayla: "Huh?" Teacher: "Alright, everyone settle down and take your seats, class is about to start." A few hours later, during class, Laser starts to feel a little strange. He would sometimes start to feel weak, shiver a little bit, and even feel cold when it isn't. Then, he felt something that is similar to a bite and this caused him to collapse to the floor as your classmates around you gasp in horror. Kayla goes to him. "Laser! Are you okay?!" Laser looks at her. "I-I don't feel so good all of a sudden. Oh my god...." Kayla: "Mr. Hitchberg, Laser's gonna need some medical attention immediately!" Mr. Hitchberg: "Do what you must, I'll inform the other teachers about what's going on." With that said and done, Laser was then taken to Alice's house so that her dad can check him and see what's wrong. On the way, Laser started to feel sleepy and soon, he fell asleep. Inside his head, Laser wakes up and looks around a room. Laser: "Huh? Where the fuck am I?" Voice: "Inside your mind, of course." Laser: "Well, I would never expect it to be like this. Whoever said that, show yourself!" Voice: "No need to fret, I'm a friend. In fact, I was the one who sent you that uniform." Laser: "I fucking asked you, who are you? Why won't you fucking answer?" Voice (Zach): "My name is Zach. And as of this moment, your uniform, or eh.... suit, is calibrating to your body so that it can get used to it. Do not worry though, the calibration should be finished by now." Laser: "What the fuck did you do with the uniform?" Zach: "Let's just say I modified it to resemble a Karkat cosplay suit." Laser becomes confused. "What the fuck do you mean by that, Zach?" Then, everything around him started to shake and he soon realized he's waking up in real life. Zach: "Guess our conversation is up, till next time. Bye, asshole." Laser: "Wait a second, you fu-" But it was already too late for Laser to finish the question. Meanwhile at Alice's house, he opens his eyes. "What?" Alice: "Look! He's waking up!" Laser stands up "What the frick just happened?" Kayla: "After you passed out, me and Alice decided to get you checked up by her dad." A moment of awkward silence. Laser: "And what are the results?" Mr. Doncord: "Well, from what Kayla and Alice have told me, you seem to be alright now. I think it's just a minor case of exhaustion. But to make sure something like this doesn't happen again, I suggest you sleep here for the night so that we can monitor you." Laser: "If you say so, doctor..." Mr. Doncord: "David. Just call me David." Laser: "Coolio." After that, Alice's dad left the room, Laser called Silverhound about the problem, and the only ones there were now you, Alice and Kayla. Kayla: "Have to be honest, you sure gave me and Alice a pretty good shock back at school. But, at least, what matters is that you're okay." Laser laughs and accidentally snorts a bit. Kayla: "What's so funny?" Laser: "What you said just now, that was the first time a girl has ever said that to me. I'm 100% fucking serious." He continues laughing. Kayla blushes a bit after she heard that. "R-Really?" Laser: "Yah." Another moment of awkward silence occurs. Laser's stomach growls. "Agh. Guess my stomach needs a refill." Alice: "I'll go to the kitchen to cook some dinner for you." She stands up and heads for the door. "Be right back." She exits the room. Laser looks around Alice's room, and it's basically weapons, punk stuff and such. Kayla: "You're gonna like the food they make. Alice's mom makes the best croquettes you'll ever have." Laser: "Well, after hearing that, it makes me even more hungry." Kayla and Laser laugh after hearing what he said. After that, they talked for a bit. As the conversation continued, they started to enjoy every bit of it and this was probably the first time he enjoyed talking to a girl. Kayla thinks to herself: "You know, this guy's not so bad after all." ---- A few days have passed since Laser suddenly collapsed during class and now, he felt like a million bucks. He's at the school cafeteria, eating lunch like the rest of his class mates. Kayla: "Hey, Laser-boo." She gets Laser's attention and he looks to her and Alice as they walk towards him. "Hey girls." He thinks to himself. "Boo? No one ever called me a boo. Geez, is she... nah, she can't be." Without noticing, Kayla suddenly slipped on a puddle as her food goes airborne. Laser: "OH FUCK!" He then catches her before she hit the floor and somehow catch all her food before they can make a mess. Awkward silence occurs yet again. Laser is confised after he realized what he did. "What did I just.... do?" Kayla: "Woah, quick reflexes. Have you been working out or something?" Laser: "Does playing fitness and dancing games count as exercise?" They both laugh. With that said, he let go of her, gave back her lunch, and the three of them sat down. Ever since the incident, he suddenly realized that he can run faster, jump higher, and react quicker than a normal person could. Alice: "I see that you're not wearing your usual uniform anymore." Laser: "Yeah, I kinda like this one better. Anyway, how's the family?" Alice: "Doing good, thanks for asking." Laser looked at Kayla. "What about you, Kayla? How's your family doing?" When she heard that, what he was about to hear next made him regret asking that question to her. Kayla: "I don't have any family. My mom died after she gave birth to me and my dad was murdered." Laser: "Geez, I-.... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Kayla: "No, no, no, it's fine, I know you didn't mean it that way. Besides, at least I got Alice, her family, and you as company." He give her a half-smile and then continues to eat his food. Awkward silence occurs yet again, again. Kayla blushes in embarrassment and then clears her throat. "Can I ask you something?" Laser: "Sure, what is it?" Kayla: "Me and Alice were wondering, if you'd like to have dinner at our place tonight? If you don't have anything else to do, that is." Laser: "I don't see why not. My mom's gonna be out for tonight, so I got time." He thinks to himself "Am I dreaming? Am I fucking dreaming? Am I seriously getting invited by a girl to a dinner, or am i dreaming? Okay, just get yourself together..." Kayla: "That's great!!" Laser wipes his mouth with his napkin and he stands up. "I'll just call up my broski and inform him before we proceed with it." He starts to walk towards the exit. "See you girls tonight." Kayla blushes. "Y-yeah, see you tonight." A stupid grin appears on Alice's face as she giggles and looks at Kayla. Kayla notices. "What?" ---- After school was over, Laser called Silverhound and told him that he's gonna eat at Alice and Kayla's place for dinner while he's out tonight. Silverhound said that it's fine with him and then Laser ends the call. Mr. Doncord runs towards Laser. "Hey! Laser bud! Have you seen Alice and Kayla anywhere?" Laser is silent for couple of seconds. "No, why?" Mr. Doncord: "I can't find them anywhere. I looked everywhere, but there's no sign of them!" Laser thinks for a bit and an idea pops in his head. "Let me try calling Alice's mom." He then dialed in Alice's house number and the one who picked up was her mom. Ms. Doncord: "Hello?" Laser: "Miss Doncord, it's Laser, I'm calling to ask if Alice and Kayla are there with you." Ms. Doncord: "No, they're not here. Aren't they at the school with you?" Laser: "They were with me in the cafeteria earlier, but that was the last time I saw them." Ms. Doncord: "This isn't good, have you found them ye- *static*" Laser: "Miss Doncord? Hello, I'm losing you. Hello?" ????: *static and laughter* Mr. Doncord: "Who is that?" Laser: "Shut up, it's some maniac who hijacked the call." ????: "If you want to find your friends, come up to the top of the school walls. If you don't show, kiss them goodbye." Alice (in phone): "Help!" Laser: "Holy shit, Alice!" He starts to get frustrated and slightly angry. "What the fuck did you do to them, you shit?" ????: "Relax tough guy, I didn't do anything to them....not yet, that is." Kayla (in phone): "I tried to fight them off, but there were too many for me to handle, even if I sync with-" Laser (in head): "What the fuck did I say, Kayla? What the fuck did I warn you about? These people are known to be strong enough to keep up with people like you..." ????: "Don't keep us waiting." Call suddenly ends. After the call ended, Laser closed his phone and put it back in his bag. Mr. Doncord: "This isn't good, what should we do?" Laser: "I know what I have to do." He runs out of the classroom. Mr. Doncord: "Hey! Where are you going?" Laser: "Bye, Mr. Doncord, gonna save some people... for the first time, I think." Mr. Doncord: "You got guts kid, lots and lots of guts!" Laser: "I sure hope so!" With that said and done, he ran towards the top of the school's walls to rescue Alice and Kayla. Laser: "Hope what Zach said about my outfit is true. If not, I'm gonna be so fucking pissed." Suddenly, inside his head, Laser wakes up again. Laser: "Now that we have meet again, like to tell me what's so special about my new clothes?" Zach: "The clothes that I sent you are more advanced than a Karkat outfit. When you put it on, it gives you super strength, super speed, and quick reflexes." Laser: "Oh. Now I know, thanks for not informing me last time, bitch." Zach: "The name of your outfit is..." Laser: "Whatever, bye." Then finally, as he continued his way to the top of the school walls, Kayla and Alice are trying their best to get out of their situation, but nothing seemed to work. And even if they tried to make a run for it, the two girls knew that their captors would catch them again. ????: "Looks like your friend isn't gonna show, guess this means he doesn't care about you at all." Kayla: "Shut up! He will come to rescue us!" Kayla (in head): "I hope he does." Laser: "She's right, you know." Cue the music. When they all heard his voice and turned to where he was, Laser was wearing a black turtleneck shirt with a gray cancer zodiac symbol on his chest and back, jeans on, candy corn horns on his head, and shiny jet black hair. ????: "Looks like you actually showed, loser." Laser: "The only losers here right now is you and your buddies." Laser jumps off of a platform and land to where they are. "Unless you don't want to get beat up good, I suggest you let my friends go. Jack Saneton." When Jack Saneton heard this, he removed his robe and revealed to be the principal, except this time he was given a new and improved 12th Doctor Uniform. Laser (in head): "Oh, you little shit." Saneton: "Gotta say boy, you got a lot of guts to say something like that to a "high staff"." Laser: "You're still going down, pink-shirted bald eyeglasses full of rage and betrayal against your students who you promised safety, goddamn fuckass liar!" Saneton: "We'll see about that." He points at Laser and shouts "SICK HIM, GUARDS!" After hearing what he said, Saneton's men and women began to run towards Laser to start attacking, but failed to when you jumped over them and landed behind them. Laser: "Are you fucking serious, dude?" He snickers. "Come on, you gotta do better than that." The first one tried to punch you, but you just kept dodging his attacks and when he tried to punch you for the fifth time, you caught his arm and hurled him into the wall. Laser: "Woop." The second one came in next and tried to beat you with her fists, but like the previous, you kept dodging them and once he was open, you kicked her in the stomach so hard that you sent her flying into the wall as well. Laser looks at a male teacher and a female teacher. "What's the matter? Too scared to beat little shit, like me? Hmmmm?" Guy looks at his friend. "All yours man." After hearing what he said, the man then came at him with some extreme kung fu moves, but failed to land a hit on Laser. Once he was tired out, he punched him so hard in the face that he was knocked into unconsciousness. Laser keeps laughing. "Holy shit, I can defeat them like little ants." Guy: "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" He jumps off the wall and lands hard on the ground below. "Agh." Saneton: "Jerks." Laser: "You're the last one, Jack. Surrender now... and I might let this slide." Saneton: "Like I would ever give up that easily!" Laser: "Tsk. Bitch." The principal then screams, and activates his boxing gloves and came at Laser with a left hook, but Laser managed to dodge it before the attack could touch him. Before he could try to attack him again, Saneton realized that his glove was stuck in the ground and could barely get it out. Laser: "Fucking boxing? Really, dude? Have you played too much Wii Boxing?" Saneton: "I'M STUCK!" Laser: "My broski once said, "Sometimes, you shouldn't waste your money on new shit, because you have some old shit to make stuff from or to improve." Or whatever that was." Laser then got a baseball bat from the corner and hit his head. He made sure Jack Saneton got the beating he deserved after kidnapping Kayla and Alice. Once he started to show that he was bruised enough, he stopped swinging the bat. Shocked expressions appear on Alice's and Kayla's faces. Alice: "Wow, I never knew he could do that." Kayla: "Really cool, actually." Jack Saneton stands up and begs for mercy. Saneton: "Please! No more! I can make you a class president! I can get you a lot of money! P-please, just don't kill me!" Laser: "Looks like you're... Sonic Screwed." Laser then hits Saneton with the bat in the face, and watched as he flied out of the island, and hit the water. After that, he went towards the girls and set them free. Kayla: "Sure he won't try to come back again?" Laser: "I don't fucking know, but even if he does, I know that I'll beat him... Yeah." Kayla: "I adore you." Laser: "... Wha-?" Laser was suddenly interrupted, as Kayla's lips then collided with Laser's and they kept going for a few minutes and after that, he stopped. From that day on, they have been going out ever since and his bond with her has grown stronger than before. Ech. Category:Blog posts Category:Bad stories, my god